The Administrative Core (ADM) will provide the fundamental infrastructure necessary to strengthen biology of aging research for the members of the Einstein-Nathan Shock Center (E-NSC) at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine, members of the affiliated Brown University `mini-NSC' (Brown) and external members of the E-NSC. Through scientific and administrative leadership, institutional support and the maintenance of cost efficient research Cores, the ADM will continue to promote and nourish excellence in biology of aging research. Efforts will be directed to promote cross-fertilization among investigators of ongoing research projects, to support new collaborative multidisciplinary projects, and to foster the development of investigators new to aging research through evaluations of our research and mentoring initiatives. The ADM manages resources, integrates the scientific research activities of Center members, oversees service activities of Research Resource Cores, ensures regular communications among E-NSC scientists as well as with other NSCs, and manages program enrichment. The heart of the ADM mission is optimization of resources, assurance of quality control, fiscal management and compliance with institutional and NIH policies, through successful conduct of the following specific aims. Aim 1) To provide dynamic leadership and supportive resources to the E-NSC, conduct meetings of the Executive committee, to recruit members, facilitate collaborations, maintain the interactions with the environment, and ensure advocacy to the Dean. Aim 2) To manage, supervise, and improve E-NSC Cores and other functions including prioritization, maintenance of cost-effectiveness, evaluation, and digital communication with E-NSC members. Aim 3) To manage program enrichment, including monthly E-NSC seminars featuring key figures in Biology of Aging Research, mini-retreats, and education through the graduate course on the biology of aging. 4) To expand the use of E-NSC resources and engage in geroscience efforts by attracting leading scientists to use E-NSC Research Resources Cores, collaborating with other NSCs, planning joint conferences in years 2 and 4 with other NSCs, and continuing with other geroscience initiatives.